Último aliento
by Tity-burst.of.butterflies
Summary: "mientras yo aun siga de pie, mientras aun me queden fuerzas para seguir luchando, utilizare toda mi fuerza para defender a mi gremio"- Lo se, pésimo summary, pero denle una oportunidad a este pequeño one-shot :D


**hola hola! como están? la verdad es que no me aguante el escribir algo pequeño de este capitulo del manga, espero que les guste :**

**advertencia: si no lees el manga, esto contiene spoiler, asi que si no te gusta que te adelanten algo, mejor no lo leas, no me gusta ser la mala de la película xD  
**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece-que mas quisiera yo T.T- son de Hiro Mashima**

aclaracion: "esto" son los pensamientos

**a leer! **

* * *

Último aliento.

El tiempo corría sin detenerse, después de observar esa inmensa cantidad de agua liberada por ese demonio, se dio cuenta que logró inundar por completo el lugar donde se encontraban, vió como Salamander no podía ocupar sus llamas, la única salida posible es que Natsu tome a las chicas y se aleje lo más pronto y busque una salida. El sujeto ese se movió tan rápido que ni Gajeel ni Natsu fueron capaces de esquivarlo, los golpeo a ambos, sin duda alguna están en su territorio, este mar le pertenece.

-"¡maldición!" Hey, Salamander… ¡Juvia…Lucy! – Si en este momento, Juvia no estuviera desmayada por su anterior pelea, tal vez, podría hacer algo con toda esa agua. Ahora que Salamander, Juvia y Lucy están inconscientes, es su deber defender el trasero de sus compañeros.

-tal vez bebieron un poco del agua negra de la oscuridad- escuchar a ese sujeto no le gusta para nada- el agua esta envenenada y causa la muerte a los cinco segundos- al escuchar esas palabras, solo se le ocurre sellar su boca con su propio acero.

-"¡¿cinco minutos?! ¿Solo tengo cinco minutos? Debo terminar esto rápido"- sigue tratando de golpear a esa bestia, pero parece que es muy veloz con toda esa agua cerca.-"no recuerdo que esa bestia sea tan rápida, mientras yo intento golpearlo, sin darme cuenta él se aleja de mi alcance, mientras el otro sujeto solo está ahí observando, ¡maldición! Solo juegan con nosotros".

-¿crees que puedes ganar? De todas maneras los humanos no son capaces de durar cinco minutos sin respirar- se acerca nadando muy rápido para atacar a Gajeel y dejarlo sin oportunidad para escapar-¡impacto profundo!- un solo golpe, solo uno y lo mando a estrellarse en el fondo de este oscuro mar.

- "es demasiado rápido, aunque, yo tengo algo con lo que moverme aun mas rápido; mi sombra"- se acerca a toda velocidad, convertido en sombra dispuesto a atacarlo- TETSUR-YUUKEN- logra golpearlo en la espalda, pero eso no es suficiente, aún faltan más golpes.

-¡demonios! ¿Por qué sonríe? – no es capaz de esquivar el golpe, parece que la bestia puede ser aún más rápido. Ya perdió la cuenta de los golpes que ha recibido-"es realmente una bestia"-

-¡esto es Tartaros! (N/A: esto es Espartaa! (?) jaja no pude evitar pensar en eso) -Otro golpe más, uno tras otro, el tiempo sigue corriendo, ya no le quedan fuerzas, incluso perdió el control de su magia e inevitablemente el sello de sus labios se ha liberado.

-"no puedo moverme, si tan solo tuviera un poco de aire, solo un poco… yo podría derrotarlo… mi vista se oscurece… mierda… ¿esta oscuridad que demonios es?...

…¡voy a morir?..."- ya no lograba mantener sus ojos abiertos, ¿acaso se les acabo el tiempo?, ¿acaso es lo máximo que podría luchar? – "¿luz? ¿Qué es esa luz? Yo no necesito eso ahora ¡mierda!... aire… dame aire… mi conciencia se desvanece…"-

Como un rayo de esperanza, esa luz llego a iluminar su poca conciencia, y no solo eso, esa presión en sus labios acompaña el sentimiento de calidez en su interior- "mi respiración… está volviendo…Levy!? …que estás haciendo aquí?... acaso…"- no debía distraerse más, aún no termina esta pelea, además…

-¿Dónde demonios fue que te escondiste?- además si no reacciona rápido esa bestia atacará a Levy, no puede distraerse, no mientras este ella cerca.

-¡Quítale tus manos!- si lograba tocar aunque sea uno de los cabellos de Levy, ese sujeto se las iba a pagar, por eso se movió tan rápido como pudo y lo golpea con todas sus fuerzas.

-"No dejaré que estos sujetos se salgan con la suya, no mientras yo aún respire, no desperdiciaré el último aliento de conciencia de mi enana"- y con ese último pensamiento en mente inicia su contraataque, nadie que se meta con Fairy Tail se sale con la suya.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado, la verdad esta muy corto, pero no se me dan las escenas de ****acción**

**saludos :D**

**se despiede Tity **


End file.
